


Stuck At School

by MamaBear7319



Series: The Happier, Friendlier Timeline (2014) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Impatient Peter, Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear7319/pseuds/MamaBear7319
Series: The Happier, Friendlier Timeline (2014) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Stuck At School

Peter glanced at his watch to see if there was a new message. There wasn't. No update since an hour ago. He looked at the time instead. Twenty more minutes of class before he could send a text to demand an update. He had already gotten his phone taken away, he didn't need the watch taken too. Which meant he couldn't risk texting in class. He didn't realize he was bouncing his leg until MJ reached over and slapped her hand down on his thigh holding it down.

"Stop!" She hissed. Eyes were glancing over at Peter who had been on edge all day. He was ridiculously nervous and it was starting to become a problem.

Peter forced himself to stay still. He glanced down at his book. Math? That couldn't be right. He looked around and saw his Physics teacher at the front of the class. Good thing it was a class he could breeze through. Ignoring the book he tried to concentrate on the board. Unfortunately, it was something he already knew. Which meant his mind could wander. Which meant his eyes went back to his watch. No update. Crap.

After an excruciating amount of time, the bell rang signaling the end of class. He immediately sent a text which really just consisted of a bunch of "?????????”

_"Nothing yet."_

He showed the response to Ned as they walked into class. "What does that mean!?"

Ned looked at his friend sympathetically. "It means there hasn't been a change."

Peter rolled his eyes and threw himself into his chair. Looking around he figured out they were in Spanish class. Great. He had come to the conclusion that he hated Spanish. He had come to that conclusion a couple years ago, but right now he was finding new depths of hatred. But on a positive note, it meant that he was only two classes from being done for the day. Less if he disobeyed the direct order and cut out early. He weighed the pros and cons and decided that possibly being stuck in his room by himself was enough to convince him to stay until the end of the day.

By the time he was in his last class, his eyes never left the clock. He never truly understood how long 55 minutes was until that point. He watched every minute tick off the clock. Every. Single. Minute. Finally, he was 30 seconds away from 2:45. The bell rang and he darted out of the classroom. He didn't stop by the office and pick up his phone. He just pushed his way out the door, past all the kids, and headed to the fence at the back of the school. It was deserted enough that he could jump the fence.

Less than two minutes later he was swinging on a path that would take him across the channel and directly to the tower. Karen estimated his travel time to be ten minutes. Too slow. He could shave off a couple minutes.

Eight minutes later he landed on his balcony. He had debated going to a different balcony but his room was close enough to the elevator that he figured it would be just as fast. Skidding through his room he threw his mask on his bed and ran to the elevator. "FRIDAY, Hurry Up!"

FRIDAY didn't respond. Peter figured he could apologize to her later. Right now he just really wanted to get there. The doors opened to his destination. Rhodey and Nat were sitting on one of the couches in what was intended to be a waiting room of sorts. Every time someone spent an extended period of time in MedBay, whether at the compound or here, they redesigned it right after. This was the latest configuration that Tony had put in after Peter had spent a couple days there after the incident with Osborn. Too many people had ended up sitting, or in Bucky's case, sleeping on the floor.

"Peter, it's not even 3:00. How did you get here so fast?" Natasha glanced between the panicked teen and her watch.

"I don't know. I went really fast. What's the latest." Peter bounced on his toes.

"Contractions aren't that far apart. Pepper's doctor thinks Morgan will be here within the hour." Natasha smirked at Peter who was visibly irritated that his sister wasn't here yet. "Why don't you go change."

Peter shook his head. "What if she comes while I'm changing?" Instead, he paced. Rhodey and Natasha just shook their heads and went back to their conversation. They only offered a glance when Peter flipped up to the ceiling and started pacing upside down. He looked at his watch when he felt it vibrate with a text.

_"Are you at the tower?"_

Peter texted back _"yes"_ as he flipped off the ceiling.

_"Morgan wants to say hi."_

Peter tapped lightly on the door as his dad pulled it open. He looked past him and saw Pepper holding a tightly wrapped bundle he assumed was Morgan.

"Want to hold her?" Pepper asked softly from the bed.

Peter nodded as he crossed the distance to stand next to Pepper. It took a few seconds of Tony and Pepper adjusting Morgan in his arms before he had her nestled firmly against him and could look down into eyes that we're just barely open. "She's so tiny." He heard Tony's phone make the distinct sound of a picture being taken and he glanced up.

"You know he's in the suit, right?" Pepper asked with a tone of amusement.

"I can put it on my desk upstairs. No one but us goes in there." Tony grinned as he took a series of pictures.

"I can't put it on mine." Pepper looked over at Peter. "You're going to have to change."

"I'm not done holding Morgan yet." Peter grinned. He carefully sat down In one of the chairs and cradled Morgan in the crook of his arm. Morgan opened her eyes and cooed at the change in position before closing her eyes again. "Natasha and Rhodey are outside too."

"I know. We thought we'd give you a few minutes before letting Natasha in here. For a deadly assassin, she loves babies. You should see her with Barton's kids." Tony leaned back against the wall and looked at the scene in front of him. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be in a room with three people he loved as much as he loved Pepper, Peter, and Morgan. He didn't even know it was possible to feel the way he did right now. Part of his mind kept trying to tell him he didn't deserve it but right now he tamped that's part down and just enjoyed what he considered to be a perfect moment.


End file.
